The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy Of My Enemy is the sixteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Walkthrough You play as Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Your objective is to escape the aircraft "boneyard" and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target you if you pick sides, as the two armies will take each other down if you leave them to it. At certain points, however, you will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov reluctantly helps Soap and Price by revealing the location of Shepherd. At the end of the level, you and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player will start with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a Silencer and an MP5k with a Silencer and a red dot. File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle w/ Silencer File:MP5K.png|MP5k w/ Silencer and Red dot sight Intel Items (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane. (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill, approx. 88m from the jeep. Tips On Veteran, the camouflage offered by your ghillie suit is quite minimal as enemies from both sides tend to detect your presence very quickly even if they have been busy engaging the other side. For some players therefore it may just be easier to kill everybody on the map to advance. The "stealth" element on this level is not so much about staying hidden or advancing unseen; instead the key is to move quickly from cover to cover and kill enemies who are only of immediate threat or are in the middle of the way to your next cover point. One main difference in the enemies on this level is that they are not actively seeking you out but would only try to kill you when they spot you. Many of them lose interest in you as soon as you have broken their line of sight so keep moving quickly from cover to cover. Things become a little trickier in the second half after you have jumped down the broken plane, as each faction in this area occupy its own half of the map, making it more likely for you to be surrounded by enemies of the same faction. Before you jump out of the plane, focus your fire on the side of the map that you are going to take to thin out enemy presence a bit (but do not kill off the entire faction otherwise you may as well need to kill out everyone). Move quickly hugging the side of the map and keep an eye out for "alcove spot" that allows you to wait things out before you make the bolt for the next cover. Keep in mind that not all enemies in the area are necessarily looking for you as long as the balance between the two factions is maintained in the fight. If you refrain from killing many enemies in the first half of the battle, when you reach the second half the AI limit will mean there are a relatively small amount of enemies. This makes the dash to the jeep much easier. The Shadow Company will try to kill you more than Makarov's men. If need be, stay on the side controlled by Makarov's men, although arguably the Shadow Company side of the map after jumping off the broken plane offers more corners and "alcove" spots for reprieve. After jumping out from the broken plane, a good reprieve spot on Makarov's side of the map is inside the hull of the the plane in front of you to the left. Stay up in the broken plane and use your M14 if you still have it. Fire in a prone or crouching position and when hurt just slide farther down away from the action. This is a good way to thin out the opposition before jumping down to continue. When reaching the broken plane, you can run up to the very end to trigger everyone to appear in the area below then run back down to the area you were in before. If you double back far enough, when you go back to the broken plane, the only person left is a Shadow Company soldier on the minigun of a technical. He will not see you, as he is somewhat hidden behind a piece of cardboard thrown in a dumpster. You can snipe the tip of his helmet from the back of the plane (it's a pretty hard shot, but not impossible after a few shots) and the area will be completely void of enemies (for the time being) leaving you fairly safe to sprint to the hold of the plane to your left. Video thumb|300px|left|Mission Walkthrough Trivia * It is unclear as to how Nikolai obtains a C-130 to help evacuate Soap and Price, as with a Pave Low in "The Hornet's Nest" and a Little Bird in "Endgame". * It appears that there is no pilot in the C-130. * There is no way to keep Rook alive - hence the chess-based Veteran achievement: 'Queen Takes Rook'. * On Recruit difficulty, it is possible, albeit extremely difficult, to get all the way to the jeep without firing a single shot. * Price and Makarov have a small conversation, in which Makarov reveals Shepherd's hiding spot. This marks Makarov and the Ultranationalists' final appearance in the game, and first time in the Modern Warfare series which they help the protagonists. It is unknown if Makarov survives the battle. * It is unclear why Makarov or his men went to this boneyard deep inside American held territory in the first place. * This is the first level in the entire Call of Duty series in which the player can observe two different enemy factions fighting against each other, and not belong to either one. * Snatch & Grab is based off this level. * There are several recognizable aircraft including Boeing 747, 777, and CH-53 Sea Dragon. It is odd to see a Sea Dragon because they are currently in active service. * The Little Birds on this level appear to be much weaker than other helicopters; they can easily be shot down with almost anything. If looked at closely, when a Little Birds starts to go down, the pilots disappear. * When choosing this level to play, there appears to be a cluster of flares shaped like an angel in the image of the level on the right side of the screen. This is the burnout from a release of flares from an AC-130, and in real life often remains in the sky for several minutes after a flare release. Nikolai's C-130 can be seen releasing flares and leaving this image as he flies overhead in the middle of the level. * As Nikolai flies overhead, you can see multiple soldiers from both factions launching rockets at him, which is odd, unless ground control from both factions registered the rogue aircraft. *Ironically, the Ultranationalists are using American Humvees while Shadow Company Soldiers are using armored civilian vehicles. *Because the level is very short and because there is a lot of dialogue, if the player chooses to run through the entire level Cpt. Price and Nikolai will get their lines very mixed up. *Cpt. Price says "Soap! We are leaving! Get in the jeep!" in a manner very similar to when he yells the same line after the MiGs bomb the cargo ship in Crew Expendable. *It's possible to drive the jeep and yet have the plane lift off without the player, but this is extremely difficult. The player has to turn around, turn around again, and pursue the jet, but if it has lifted several feet off the ground the jeep will hop aboard anyway. *It is unclear how the jeep stops once it is in the C-130, as Rook would still have his foot on the accelerator, causing the jeep to crash through the front of the plane. However, it is possible the force when the Jeep boarded the plane caused Rook's foot to slip off the accelerator. *If you hit the sprint button, your character will still have the running animation but stay stationary in the jeep. *If the player doesn't enter the truck that will extract the team to the plane shortly after it arrives, it will drive away and you will get the message "You missed the escape vehicle." However, if you listen closely after it leaves, Price's dialogue will still be triggered, as if Soap was in the vehicle. *When the player takes control of the jeep and crashes, Soap's body will continuously roll in mid air until the player respawns at the last checkpoint. *It is good to note that the Ultranationalists are equipped with powerful weapons such as AK-47, Strikers, and RPGs, but there are twice as many Shadow Company soldiers, so keep in mind who you shoot at. *When driving into Nikolai's C-130, the player still gets in the plane even if the Jeep isn't even close to making it. *Rook is Australian. He seems to be the only Australian TF141 member confirmed. *If you leave the jeep when you are driving it and don't touch the steering wheel the enemy cars will ram you into the C-130 meaning you don't have to do anything on the driving section. *This is the only level in the campaign mode of Modern Warfare 2 that you can wear a ghillie suit. *It is possible to snipe the pilot of a Little Bird and have him crash. This simulates the beginning of One Shot, One Kill. *You can find Akimbo TMP's with red dot sights on this level. *It is unknown how Soap and Price get seperated, seeing as in the last few moments of "Loose Ends", Price, while attempting to warn Ghost and Roach about Gen. Sheperd's true intentions, yells commands to Soap as though he was nearby. *It is unknown why Nikolai deploys flares while flying over the broken plane, considering the rockets being launched at him were RPGs, which are not guided and would not be picked up by the C-130's warning systems. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2